Males of any age may be affected by irritations and/or infections in or around the crotch, wherein these irritations may appear as itching, burning sensations and/or pain in the groin area, (uro)genital area, thigh skin folds, anus (perianal area) and/or between the buttocks (intergluteal area). Affected areas may appear on the thigh and/or scrotum side as red, tanned, or brown areas, with flaking, rippling, peeling, or cracking skin, wherein the condition may result in a general discomfort or pain. Moreover, dermal body fluid discharges may appear in the crotch area due to infections.
The crotch area may often be exposed to a warm, damp environment from tight, sweaty clothing such as underwear and/or jock straps. This may contribute to e.g. the cultivation of fungus, which may cause crotch itches. To prevent the occurrence of crotch irritations and/or infections, it has been suggested to keep the groin area clean and dry by e.g. drying off thoroughly after bathing, putting on dry clothing immediately after swimming or perspiring, not sharing clothing or towels with others, showering immediately after athletic activities, wearing loose cotton underwear, avoiding tight-fitting clothing and/or using antifungal, antibacterial powders and/or ointments in the groin area.
However, the above-mentioned actions to prevent e.g. crotch itch and/or discomforts in the crotch area may be tedious and inconvenient. Therefore, there is a wish to more conveniently inhibit the occurrence of crotch itches, irritations and/or infections.
In patent document US2004/0030307 A1, an absorbent article is provided for a male user for absorbing moisture at the scrotum. The absorbent article comprises an elongated soft pad made of an absorbent material. The article is sized to wrap around the rear of the scrotum and lie against the inner thigh of the user. A strap is connected to the ends of the pad for extending around the waist of the user, thereby holding the pad in place about the scrotum and against the inner thigh.
However, there are problems related to this article, as the construction of the article is inconvenient and obstructive for the user.